


Too Tired to Walk

by qtipping



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't wanna write another chapter so rip, So smol, so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtipping/pseuds/qtipping
Summary: A short piece of Elide being too tired to walk but not too tired of Lorcan's shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When you don't wanna update your other work so you write a completely new one!!

Elide and Lorcan have been traveling for days now, still creeping towards the Stone Marshes in  Ellywe. Lorcan would use his magic to support her foot, and she was silently grateful for the relief it gave, but she did not nearly have the endurance Lorcan had. The sun was beating down, sweat gathered along her brows, her clothes sticking to her, too long, they’ve been walking for too long. Lorcan did not lighten, however, just kept marching on towards her Queen.

“Are you okay?” Elide nearly collided with the mountain of a man, craning her head up to see the onyx eyes giving her the every slight worried look.

“I’m just... tired.” Elide breathed heavily, wiping the accumulating sweat with the back of her hand. How can the sun still be this high? Surely it must starting setting soon. Lorcan said nothing as he bent to scoop her up in that horrible position with her over his shoulders, his broad shoulder crushing her stomach. “No,” She could just exhale the word and hold her hands up. “I hate being carried... like a sack of potatoes.”

Lorcan sighed heavily through his nose, a growl building in his throat, “When how do you wish to be carried, _majesty_?” The snap was enough to send even his soldiers running, but she did not even blink. She limped to his back, tugging on his shirt to signal him to bend down, he compiled, his growl becoming louder. He braced his hands to the side as she struggled onto his back, his arms grabbed her thighs and brought them around his waist, her ankles unable to even wrap around his thick torso. Her arms dangled in front of him, her breathing already  becoming deep and slow from the exhaustion hitting her. Lorcan simply kept his hands on her calves and kept walking.

Elide did not utter a word, he knew sleep took her a while ago, and he knew if he even dared to go into a jog she would bite his head off. So he kept his pace slow, the small chest behind him rising and falling in steady rhythms, her heart beating easily. Still he would turn his head to make sure the eyes were still closed and hiding those dark brown eyes.

He swore viciously in his head, he was the leader of the great _Cadre_! He has sacked more cities, bedded more women, and scared his soldiers shitless more times than he can count! Yet this mortal girl was stripping him of all power and anger he normally has. He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand her, but he was unable to decide whether it was because he despised her or because he cared for her. Each option brought him more frustration, more curses, because both felt true, and he hated each choice.

The sun began to set, he found a hollow mound not too far away, the mound shallow enough for him to see the back wall and deem it safe, but still protect them from the rain and wind. He turned, crouching and setting Elide on the floor as carefully as he could, like resting a baby in her crib. He found some wood and twigs, gathering them up to make a small fire, two rabbit he’d caught already being skinned and prepared for cooking. He debated whether he should wake Elide so she could eat, or if he should just let her sleep.

Elide woke to the smell of cooked meat, rubbing her eyes and stretching her limbs. She looked around their camp, then toward the twilight sky, a silent question in her face of how long she’s been asleep.

“Here,” Lorcan handed her the two legs of a rabbit. She took them and ate, her chewing lazy with sleep still clinging to her.

She  finished one leg, questioning to fill the silent void around them, “How far... until we’re there?”

Lorcan had already finished his rabbit, holding off on the other to see if she wanted more, “Another two days until we’re in the marshes.” Elide groaned softly, two more days, two more hot, sweaty days of trekking through the fields to a swamp.

“Why didn’t you just run?” Her question was a bit more snappy than she wanted it to be, but she just focused on eating the other leg.

“Because that would have woken you up,” Lorcan gave her a pointed look. “And I didn’t feel like having a pissy girl on my back.” She rolled her eyes at the comment, but it still stuck in her mind. He did not want to wake her, he wanted her to rest, to sleep.

She gave the slightest blush, her tone shifting to utter sincere, “Thanks. For letting me sleep, I mean.” Lorcan stretched his massive limbs, laying on his back on the other side of the small fire.

“Yeah well don’t thank me yet, if I decide I don’t want you on my back anymore, I will drop you on your ass.” He had the typical, harsh tone in his voice, but Elide swore there was humor in it as well.

She chuckled as she curled up herself, denying. “Oh I will do so much worse to you if you dare drop me.” He gave a grunt as his response, his body ready for the sleep about to take him. Though no matter how tired he was, he did not dare sleep until he felt Elides breathing turn deep and slow, her heart the steady beats.

He did not drop her on her ass the next day, or the day after that. Each day she would walk as far as she could before needing to climb onto his back and drift to sleep. Each time she did  that Lorcan debated on running, trying to convince himself that he did not give a damn about her being tired, she should be happy if they are going faster to reach her queen. However, each time he did no such thing and kept as a steady walk. Elide did not thank him after that, but her grateful eyes when she woke up for dinner was enough for him. Her smell was now etched in his mind, able to detect precisely when she drifted to sleep, even when she began to have bad dreams, and damned himself for fixing her blanket when she shivered.

Damn the Gods for making showing him this bitchy, beautiful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my other story! New chapter on that one coming... soonish!


End file.
